User blog:Nedly/FNAF RPG
''Basicly we are having a Civil Court over who is Foxy from Five Night's at Freddy.'' I am Freddy. Neddy Fazbear: Lets have a Civil Court Neddy Fazbear: Ok Czar Doge: Y Neddy Fazbear: Czar Doge, do you have any Proof? Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: Sounds good. Czar Doge: Do I need proof? Czar Doge: I've been here the entire time. Neddy Fazbear: Yes, This is Court Czar Doge: That dude is A FAKER Neddy Fazbear: Ecuram Vs. Czar Czar Doge: *Vs. Foxy Neddy Fazbear: Czar, do you have a witness? Czar Doge: Yus Czar Doge: Phone guy Czar Doge: He knows Neddy Fazbear: Bring him up to the stand plz. Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: Uh Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: You cant Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: Hes in a BOX Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: And he Neddy Fazbear: So? Czar Doge: LIAR Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: Wekk Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: Well * Neddy Fazbear: Reanimate lol Czar Doge: LOL Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: I kinda forgot to feed him Czar Doge: U PHAYL Czar Doge: LIAR Neddy Fazbear: OrdRRR Neddy Fazbear: IN DA COURT M8s! Neddy Fazbear: Ok Neddy Fazbear: So. Neddy Fazbear: CAN PHONE GUY be a witness if he not alive? Neddy Fazbear: Nuuuuuuuuuuu Czar Doge: ECURAM KILLED HIM SO I NO HAVE WITNESS Czar Doge: I DECLARE HE FAKE Neddy Fazbear: Umm.. Neddy Fazbear: That make sence Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: Actually Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: It makes the opposite truth Neddy Fazbear: Saying Foxy killed the Phone Guy makes Ecuram seem the innocent one. Neddy Fazbear: Becuase you said Ecuram killed Phone Guy. Czar Doge: OR MAYBE NOT Czar Doge: I SAID HE KILL PHONE GUY Neddy Fazbear: *Gasps* Neddy Fazbear: BUT Neddy Fazbear: AS MENTIONED Neddy Fazbear: FOXY KILLED PHONE GUY Czar Doge: NO Neddy Fazbear: OR THAT WAS WHAT IT SOUNDED LIEK Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: *bangs on a door* Neddy Fazbear: SO ANY PROOF? Czar Doge: ECURAM THE FAKER KILLED HIM Czar Doge: SO I NO HAV WITNESS Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: OMG NO PLEASE NO Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: *opens* Neddy Fazbear: DOOD STOP PLZ UR KILLING OFF MEH CROWD!!! *Throws Chair at Crowd* Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: *looks in and yells* Czar Doge: FAKER Czar Doge: IM REAL Neddy Fazbear: U HAV NO PROOF Neddy Fazbear: U NO LEEEGIT M8 Czar Doge: YES I AM Czar Doge: IM LEGIT Czar Doge: I FOXY Neddy Fazbear: TOO LEGIT TO QUIT? Czar Doge: I FOXY Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: BESIDES Neddy Fazbear: WAT? Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: I GOT THE LEGIT SONG FOR FNAF Czar Doge: HA Czar Doge: HA Czar Doge: HA Czar Doge: THAT DOES NOTHING Neddy Fazbear: BUT YOUR OUT OF ORDER Neddy Fazbear: HOW DO U KNOW Czar Doge: THATS A LIE Czar Doge: HOW DO I COME OUT AND SCREAM AT PEOPLE THEN? Neddy Fazbear: I MEAN AT DAY TYME Czar Doge: IF I AM "OUT OF ORDER" Neddy Fazbear: I SING DA SONGZ Czar Doge: I JUST IDLE Ecuram Ferata is Foxy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqVy39Vpldo Czar Doge: I CAN COME UP AND KILL YOU ALL AT ANY TIME I LIEK Neddy Fazbear: MAYBE Neddy Fazbear: JUST MAYBE Neddy Fazbear: YOU ARE BOTH FOXY Czar Doge: NO I AM REAL ONE Neddy Fazbear: BUT Neddy Fazbear: UR BOTH EXOSKELETONS Neddy Fazbear: Da End. Category:Blog posts